


Edom High

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Transferring to a new school can be stressful, transferring from an elite private academy to a public high school can be just flat out confusing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/6/2018

Alec Lightwood hates this, he really does. His parents decided that transferring him and his twin sister, Isabelle, to a public school from a private and elite academy was smart. His best friend’s grandma and his sister’s best friend’s parents agreed to this and sent them as well to this other school. Alec is woken up by a tiny body jumping into his chest. He groans and opens his eyes.

“Alec! Mom says you need to get ready for your first day at Edom High!” “Alright, Max. I’ll be down in a bit.” Max laughs at how groggy his big brother is and heads to Izzy’s room, waking her up too. Alec gets out of bed and takes a quick shower in his personal bathroom. He gets out and starts rummaging through his closet. He hears his bedroom door open and sighs.

“Only in my boxers.” “That’s why I’m here, brother dear.” “Hey, Iz.” He turns to see his twin sister and best friend. He smiles at her as he goes through his closet. Izzy hugs him as she selects a shirt. “Do this one, it compliments your hazel eyes.” He looks at the dark green polo and nods, putting it on along with some dark blue jeans and black converse that Izzy also picked out. He notices that she matched their outfits again, something that they’ve done for years. Her dark green and blue dress and black boots complimenting his outfit. Alec finishes getting dressed and braids Izzy’s long black hair while she does her makeup. 

“Clary said she’s going to meet Jace in front of his place so we can pick them both up at the same time.” “Perfect. So you and Clary in the back while I drive and Jace beside me?” “Of course. Do you think there will be any cute boys at our new school? You might get lucky.” “Shh before mom or dad hear you!” “They left to take Max to his first day of school, we’re alone.” Alec sighs, only his sister knows about him being gay. Izzy herself is bisexual so she doesn’t mind it at all. Their parents are not exactly open minded so telling them is out of the question, at least until they move out. Izzy finishes her eyeliner and looks up at Alec as he finishes her braid with a black ribbon.

“Thank you! Now let’s go, grab your backpack. You have the directions?” “Yep, I’ll use them after we leave Jace’s grandma’s house.” Izzy nods and grabs her backpack, walking towards her brother’s car to sit in the backseat. “Chauffeur! To pick up my friends!” “Yes madam!” Izzy laughs as Alec pulls out of the driveway, picking up their friends within five minutes. Alec honks the horn, causing Jace to stop kissing Clary and flip him off and Alec to mutter an ‘eww, straight people’ while Izzy snorts. Jace gets into the passenger seat as Clary sits in the back with Izzy.

“Ugh I don’t want to go to some new school! At least you guys are here too.” Clary whines, irritating Alec. “It’s too early for this, carrot.” Jace laughs a bit. “Still not a morning person, buddy?” “Nope. Mornings can suck my dick. Well if that happens I might like mornings but eh.” Alec grins as the other three laugh hysterically. They pull up to the student parking lot of their new school ten minutes later, parking in an open spot and getting their bags.

“Main office first, we need our schedules.” Alec gets three nods as responses and all four head to the main office of the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus groans as his alarm goes off, he stayed up late talking to Camille again. Magnus Bane was considered the most popular guy at Edom High, and he was proud of it. He’s dating the most popular girl, Camille, and has a load of friends. He’s also a jerk, but that’s more because of his girlfriend than anything else. Magnus is bisexual, but claims to be straight to avoid losing Camille. He lives alone with his fraternal twin who he loves more than anything, but not if Camille is around. He gets out of bed and bangs on his twin’s bedroom door.

“Hurry up and get up!” He hears a grunt in reply and goes to get ready. He gets a text from Camille of what she was wearing so he could match her, they were one of THOSE couples. He gets dressed and checks himself out in the mirror, smiling at what he sees. He enters the living room to see his twin with long black hair in a glittery braid, a pastel blue vneck, blue distressed skinny jeans, and black boots that have a bit of a heel to them. He groans.

“Cahyono can’t you dress a bit more masculine at school? I mean seriously what is all this? Your hair has glitter in it.” The other Bane groans. “Magnus, you’re bisexual can’t you just accept that? I am who I am and I won’t change because your girlfriend is a homophobic bitch. Let me be me already and accept me as your gay twin we’ve been arguing about this for over a year now whenever she’s around! Why can’t you go back to accepting me?” He throws himself back and groans. Magnus sighs, his twin came out as gay three years ago when he came out as bisexual and he accepted him then. He even helped him with his boyfriend. Once he started dating Camille, however, he completely shut out his brother in the public eye. Magnus sighs and sits beside him, hugging him close.

“You know I love you, but you need to try to tone things down.” “But that means I won’t be myself! Magnus if you really loved me, you would accept me and treat me the same in public as you do here.” Magnus kisses his head and sighs. “I can’t lose Camille.” He grabs his car keys and heads for the front door.

“I’m leaving to pick up Camille. Take off that makeup or fix it at least, you look like a stripper. I love you, but you need to not be so overboard if you don’t want to be targeted.” Magnus leaves and Cahyono sighs, going to a mirror to fix his eyeliner and slightly tinted gloss. He hears the front door open and groans. 

“Magnus if you’re just going to insult me again I don’t want to hear it!” “Ouch, I’m offended that you would call me Magnus.” Cahyono turns to see his boyfriend Ragnor and his best friend Raphael. He shakes his head and kisses Ragnor first, then hugs Raphael. “Sorry...” Ragnor hugs him close and shakes his head. “No need, babe. Now let’s go, don’t wanna be late.” Cahyono nods and grabs his bag, sitting in the front while Ragnor drives and Raphael texts Simon and Maia, letting them know that they’re on their way. They drive to school and Ragnor parks beside a car they haven’t seen before.

“Must be the transfer students from that fancy school. Bloody hell this looks more expensive than my house!” Raphael nods in agreement as they head into the school. The three of them are part of the Downworlders, a group of outcasts in the school who all became friends. They head to the field where they knew the rest of the Downworlders would be, Cahyono holding Ragnor’s hand.

They began their relationship a little over two years ago and have always been faithful to each other. Ragnor and Cahyono were always close friends so dating each other seemed natural to them. Ragnor and Cahyono are both gay men, but the British man adores how his Indonesian love is more feminine than even a few of their female friends.

Simon starts walking with Maia to find their friends and he bumps into someone, a person that he never wanted to see again.

Clary Fray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/6/2018

“Simon? Oh my god! How are you?” Clary smiles at Simon as her friends stay close. Simon looks almost scared as he looks at Clary, his friends and boyfriend Raphael going to try and comfort him. “Why are you here?” “I just transferred here, isn’t that awesome?” “No it’s not! I was so happy to be away from what you did to me and all of that. I’m so happy here now, I have people who love and appreciate me!” Clary looks confused. Alec and Izzy stepped back some, they were able to tell why Simon disliked Clary and didn’t want to be a part of it.

“Si I thought we were passed that.” “You outed me as pansexual and bullied me like crazy. I had to move to escape all of that.” “I said I was sorry.” Maia looks pissed and steps forward. “Have you ever been outed or had the shit beat out of you?! I doubt it so don’t think some bullshit apology will fix it!” Ragnor and Cahyono both hold her back, but Cahyono is the slightly deep voice that they hear. “Maia, relax. Let’s just go meet with the others, no need for violence.” Jace raises an eyebrow. “Wait you’re a dude? I thought you were a flat chested chick.” Ragnor is getting pissed now, hating the rude tone that Jace had to his voice.

Alec shakes his head. “He looks like a man to me.” Cahyono looks at him in disbelief and Izzy approaches him, earning protective looks from Cahyono’s friends and especially his boyfriend. “I love your look! I don’t think I would ever be able to make pastel blue and glitter fit together so well. And how did you do your eyeliner so perfectly?!” Cahyono blushes and smiles. “I love you dress, and how you two match.” Izzy smiles as the other girl gestures to her and Alec. Jace and Clary are just staring in disbelief. Alec walks up to Cahyono and extends his hand.

“I’m Alec and this is my twin sister Izzy.” Maia steps forward and waves. “Maia Roberts, you’ll see me a lot.” Cahyono smiles and shakes Alec’s hand. “I’m Cahyono and these two are Raphael and Ragnor. This mega tall British crab has been my boyfriend for over two years now.” Izzy smiles. “Aww that’s so cute! Where are you all off to?” Ragnor wraps an arm around Cahyono and smiles, trying not to laugh at how Izzy has to look up at him. “The field. All of our friends are there. We’re the Downworlders, basically a group of outcasts. You and your brother are welcome to join.”

“Oh you poor new people! You might want to bleach your hands after touching this thing.” Camille walks up to the group with Magnus’s arm around her waist and Sebastian, Quinn, and Raj behind them. Magnus looks at Cahyono apologetically as he laughs. Camille looks at Magnus and pouts sarcastically. “I am so sorry that you two are related, baby. I mean what a freak like fuck off f*g!” Magnus shrugs and looks at the new kids, trying not to be obvious as he checks out Alec. He looks back at Camille. “No need to be that harsh, we are still twins.” Camille looks angry.

“Do you want to break up?” “No!” “Then just agree with me and shut up!” Camille rolls her eyes and smiles at the new four. “I’m Camille and this is my boyfriend Magnus. Word of advice, stay away from the Downworlders.” “More like stay away from you.” Maia scowls at her. Camille glares at her and walks away with the others except Magnus.

“Babe, get the new kids on our side.” Magnus nods and waits until she’s out of earshot before kissing Cahyono’s cheek. “Sorry.” “Whatever, Mags. Go kiss her ass or something.” “I’ll make it up to you.” “Fine.” Magnus sighs and walks off, giving Alec a once-over first. Alec raises an eyebrow.

“Um?” “He’s my twin and bisexual, hell he helped me find the love of my life. Sadly he’s so in love with Camille that he acts homophobic, transphobic, and straight around her, just to keep her around. I miss him.” The newcomers nod in understanding as Cahyono’s boyfriend comforts him. Clary extends a hand out to Simon, which he looks at in confusion. 

“Let’s start over, please? I want things to be good between us again.” Simon considers it before shaking her hand. “Don’t make me regret this Fray.” Clary smiles. “I won’t.” Jace walks up to Cahyono and extends his hand out to him. He raises an eyebrow at him. “Sorry if I sounded rude, I was more confused than anything because you look really beautiful.” Cahyono blushes and shakes his hand. “I accept it.” Ragnor and Maia seem to calm down some.

“Why don’t the nine of us head to the field? We still have thirty minutes until first period.” Everyone agreed with Raphael and headed for the field, but to one area that’s a bit hidden. The first thing the Lightwoods and their friends notice is a person who they cannot tell if they are male or female and two women who are cuddling a bit. The person that they cannot identify smiles at them.

“There they are! Wait! Who are the cis straight people?” “Oh relax Meliorn! They’re friends.” The person nods as Maia speaks. They approach them, black and blue hair tucked behind their ears. They kiss the Downworlders’ cheeks and walks over to the new four.

“My name is Meliorn. The two women over there are Catarina and Dorothea. We have two more people but they’re off doing their own thing at the moment before heading here. I assume you know that most if not all of us are not straight?” Izzy nods. “We had a feeling.” Meliorn nods. “So those two are straight, what about you? I could assume the same because you match but I could be wrong.” Alec steps forward.

“I’m Alec and this is my twin, Isabelle. And...” He takes in a large breath before smiling at Meliorn. “I’m gay.” Jace and Clary look extremely confused and shocked. Izzy smiles and hugs Alec. “Call me Izzy and I am bisexual.” Jace and Clary look even more confused. Catarina approaches them. “Guessing they didn’t know?” Both Lightwoods shake their heads. Alec speaks up first. “What about everyone here?” A new guy walks in behind them with a girl beside him.

“All of us are some form of bisexual, pansexual, or just queer in general. Most of us are cis so pronouns shouldn’t be an issue, but Meliorn is actually non-binary so we used they/them when referring to them.” Alec and Izzy nod in understanding and Clace behind them are both still trying to comprehend their best friends not being straight. The new guy steps forward.

“I’m Bat and that’s Lydia, and I don’t come around as much but I’m still here and involved.” Maia goes up to Bat and kisses his cheek. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close. He looks at the new people. “Both Maia and I are not straight but we fell for each other anyways.” Izzy smiles and nods.

Lydia then approaches Izzy and smiles at her. “I love how your braid looks, mind helping with my hair?” She gestures to her long blonde hair. Izzy smiles and pulls Alec close. “Actually my twin Alec did my hair this morning.” He grins and gestures for Lydia to turn around, letting him do his thing. Izzy finds herself staring at Lydia as she talks to Alec, telling him a bit more about the school as he braids her hair. Izzy feels a nudge against her arm and turns to see Meliorn, their eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk on their face. She blushes and nods, biting her lip slightly. They grin and take her over to Cahyono, Catarina, and Dorothea.

“She’s into Lydia and we need to make this happen!” Cahyono nods. “She wants to study law so i suggest that you do some research.” Izzy nods and looks at the woman with her brother, determined to win her over.


End file.
